


The Torture Tango

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: spies are forever [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: BDSM, Face-Fucking, HA HA! I'VE CAPTURED YOU! Wait- Is that a boner, Interrogation Roleplay, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing, Vibrators, dom! Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	The Torture Tango

“What’s your safe word, by the way?”

“Er- I don’t think I have one. How about mercy?”

“Ha, mercy’s good. Any red lines?”

“What?”

“Like, is there anything you don’t want me to do?”

“Don’t spit on me.”

“Yeuch, why would I do that?!”

“I don’t know what you’re into, Carvour.”

“Not  _ that _ , christ.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Curt’s eyes opened.

He was in a dark room, a basement, probably. His hands were strapped to the armrests of the chair. 

He heard a voice from behind him, recognised it. 

“Shit. The deadliest man alive.”

“Always liked that title, but you can call me Owen, love.”

“Why am I here? Why am I tied up?”

Owen chuckled, and stepped into view. He was wearing a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, which made Curt gulp.

“Well, let’s see, you stole blueprints for a submarine, and killed multiple good men along the way. We need those blueprints back, so the agency has given me creative freedom to do with you what I wish, as long as I get the information.” Owen grinned.

“So what, you’re gonna pull my teeth out? Yank off my fingernails? Do your worst, this isn’t my first rodeo.”

Owen chuckled, and stepped closer to him.

“I’m aware. Which is why I’ve opted to use a...Different method of torture.”

Curt cocked his brow, and Owen took something out of his pocket.

As quick as a flash, a button was pressed, and Curt’s back arched as he felt a wave of vibrations at his crotch.

“Shit!! What the hell, Carvour?”

Owen chuckled deeply.

“This is-- Highly unprofessional! Don’t-”

He was cut off by another set of vibrations.

“Oh, unprofessional?” He leaned down, and palmed Curt’s crotch, smirking and whispering in his ear.

“Says the man who’s as hard as a rock right now.”

Curt closed his eyes, as Owen squeezed once before pulling away.

“Here’s how it’s gonna go, I’m going to press this button, and keep pressing it until you can’t take any more. Then I might fuck your throat if I get bored.”

“You’re fucking sick, Carvour. You’re a sick son of a bitch.”

Faster than Curt could anticipate it, Owen’s hand shot out, slapping curt harshly across the face, making his head snap back. Curt let out an involuntary moan, and Owen looked confused for a moment, before his face split into a wicked smile. He fisted a hand in Curt’s hair, pulling his head back.

“Ah, so you like pain?” His grip tightened, and he was close enough to his face that they were almost kissing. “Does it turn you on?” Owen’s eyes devoured him, and he licked his lips before pulling away.

“I can’t deny it, Mega, seeing you like this...It does things to me.”

Sure enough, Curt could see that Owen was hard in his trousers. He stroked himself through the fabric, biting his lip.

“So, here’s what I’m going to do, I’m going to fuck your face, and if that doesn’t get you to confess, I’m going to tie you up to that pole there on the ceiling, and I’m going to beat you raw.”

Curt shivered, gritting his teeth.

“Any objections?”

 

Curt said nothing as Owen unbuttoned his trousers, and shoved his boxers down enough to get his cock out. He stroked himself twice, before pressing his dick against Curt’s soft lips.

“Open up.”

Curt stared at him, defiantly. Owen rolled his eyes, and gripped Curt’s jaw tightly, forcing it open.

“You just love making things hard for yourself, hm?” His thumb stroked against Curt’s cheek, as he slid his cock inside his mouth. “That’s okay. I always get what I want.”

Owen’s hands gripped Curt’s hair, thrusting deeply into his mouth, almost making him gag as it brushed the back of his throat.

“Christ, If I’d known how good your mouth feels, I’d have interrogated you--Fuck- Sooner.”

Curt’s eyes were watering, and his head stung from his hair being pulled so roughly.

He was loving it.

When Owen bit his lip, Curt let out a muffled groan, the vibrations causing Owen to shiver, his dick twitching in his mouth.

“You know...I could get in a lot of trouble for this. But--Mm!- I don’t care, you feel so fucking good.”

Owen sped up his thrusts, and Curt tried his best not to choke, saliva dripping down his chin. Gross. But kind of sexy?

Owen squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned.

“I’m going to come, Mega. You’d better swallow it all, or I’ll torture you for real.”

Curt felt his cock twitch in his trousers, and shut his eyes, running his tongue up Owen’s length and moaning around him.

Owen let out a deep groan, before squeezing his eyes shut, and coming deep down Curt’s throat, giving him no choice but to swallow.

“Fucking hell, agent..That’s it. Good boy.” 

Curt shivered, and Owen let go of his hair, allowing him to pull off. Immediately, Curt began to cough, and tried to catch his breath. 

Owen smirked as he tucked himself away, using his free hand to brush back the hair out of his flushed face. 

“Ready to tell me that information yet?”

Curt swallowed, licking his lips before responding.

“Fuck you.”

“I just did.” Owen chuckled, and Curt tried not to laugh with him, staying in character.

“Right, well then, I suppose we’ll go with plan B.”

\-----------------------

 

It took a lot of rearranging, but eventually, Curt’s hands were tied to the pole on the ceiling, arms raised above his head. He struggled, pulling at the rope.

“You won’t be able to get out of that, that’s a sailor’s knot.”

Owen stepped into view. And he was...Holding something. It glinted, and Curt didn’t realise what it was until it was pressed against his cheek.

A knife. A sharp, silver hunting knife.

Owen leaned in, whispering in Curt’s ear.

“Is this okay?” 

Curt blushed at Owen’s thoughtfulness, before nodding.

“I trust you.”

Owen smiled warmly, and Curt knew he was back in character when his smile stretched into a wicked grin.

“Just a little reminder of who’s in control here.”

The blunt side of the knife trailed down Curt’s cheek, down his throat, resting just above the collar of his shirt. 

In a quick manuver, Owen gripped the neck of Curt’s shirt, before dragging the knife down, cutting through the fabric, until it was completely split down the middle.

Owen brushed his hand up Curt’s heaving chest.

He pulled away, before walking behind Curt, doing the same to the other side, pulling the fabric away until his back was bare.

Curt huffed out a sarcastic laugh. 

“What, are you gonna give me a lashing?”

“That’s the plan, yes.”

Curt gulped.

“Wait- Wait, wait, wait, hold on, let’s think about this for a second-”

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t the location of the blueprints, I don’t want to hear it.”

Curt felt Owen’s hands stroke down the length of his back.

“Such pretty, pale skin. I can’t wait to mark it up.”

A wave of arousal went straight to Curt’s crotch, and he bit his lip. He heard the sound of something snapping behind him, and he flinched.

“This is your last chance to tell me, Mega.”

“Go fuck yourself,  _ Carvour _ .” Curt spat.

“Ha, always so  _ difficult _ , Curt.”

There was a snap, then hot pain crashed against Curt’s back. He tensed, and groaned in pain, the stinging lines across his skin suggesting that Owen was using some type of flogger.

The hits came at a relentless pace, and Curt’s back felt like it was on fire. He clenched his fists tightly.

“This could all have been avoided, Mega. But you just had.” Smack. “To be.” Smack. “Difficult.”

Curt moaned, and Owen paused.

He came back into view, and grinned at what he saw. Curt’s face was bright red, and he was hard in his boxers. Owen leaned in close, so that their noses were touching, and he could feel Owen’s breath against his lips. Owen trailed a hand down Curt’s bare chest, down, down, until he was palming Curt’s cock. He groaned, and involuntarily ground his hips into Owen’s hand.

“You are one  _ sick  _ puppy.” Owen said, the ghost of a smile on his face, and undeniable hunger in his eyes. 

Curt was going to say something, but was cut off when Owen captured his lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue brushing against his mouth, before slipping inside.

He pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

“I’ll give you what you want, if you give me what I want.” Owen’s hand brushed against the side of Curt’s face, and he nuzzled into it, like a dog.

Curt didn’t notice Owen reach into his pocket and pull out the remote from before, until he heard a click, and suddenly felt vibrations at his groin. He groaned, and threw his head back.

“I can do this for hours, Mega. Be a good boy, and tell me where the blueprints are.”

Curt hesitated, before leaning in and whispering the location of the files in Owen’s ear.

Immediately, Owen pulled his underwear down, stroking the length of him, the vibrator still resting against the base of his cock.

“Owen! Please-”

Owen’s thumb brushed his tip, rubbing circles there, before stroking him once again.

Curt always appreciated Owen’s hands. He’d been caught staring at them one too many times. They curled around his dick perfectly, and his long fingers felt so good inside of him.

“You’re doing so well.” Curt blushed at the praise. “So good for me. Are you gonna come?”

Curt bit his lip and nodded, embarrassed.

He whined as Owen pulled his hand away.

“Owen, why did you stop?”

“This is supposed to be torture, you know. You’re going to have to beg me for it, Agent.”

“Please...Please Owen, let me- Let me come, I’m begging you.” Curt whined.

Owen smiled, before returning to stroke him at the pace he’d set, the vibrations still driving Curt crazy.

“Come for me, Mega.”

Curt tensed and moaned as his orgasm washed through him, his eyes rolling back into his skull. He felt a tidal wave of pleasure rush through him, he felt it in his stomach, and the tips of his toes. Owen continued to stroke him through it, until it became too much, and he twitched in oversensitivity.

Owen took a breath, before clicking the remote again, causing the vibrations to stop. He took the liberty of tucking Curt back into his boxers, before turning and heading towards the door.

“I’ll tell my superiors about the blueprint location. It was nice seeing you, Agent.” Owen smiled before walking away, leaving Curt feeling rather exposed and sore.

He returned a few minutes later, with a basin of warm water and a washcloth.

“Thank christ, I thought you were just going to leave me here.”

“I considered it.” Owen said, and Curt glared at him. 

“Let’s get you down from here.” 

Owen reached up and cut the rope securing Curt’s wrists. Curt’s arms dropped down, and he rubbed the place where the rope had left marks.

“Sorry, do they hurt, love?” 

Curt smiled, and puffed out his chest.

“I can take it.”

Owen chuckled, and took Curt’s hands in his, giving his wrists soft little kisses.

“How was it, darling?”

“It was fantastic. Sorry about telling you to fuck off.”

“You- Ha!- Curt I just beat your back bloody, and you’re apologizing to me?”

“Seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do.”

“Ssh.” 

Owen leaned in, giving Curt a chaste kiss.

“Sit and I’ll bathe your back.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Owen.”

“Hush, I want to do this aftercare thing properly.”

“You can start by taking this vibrator off, Christ, my dick feels like it’s in a cage.”

“Oh sod off, you can do that yourself.”

  
  
  



End file.
